The Way They Live
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: So Naruto and the gang have computers. Well, Akatsuki does, too. Of course, that's not going to stop them from kidnapping Naruto.Now that Kyuubi is seperated from Naruto, how are things going to turn out? Will Konoha be taken down by Kyuubi, or Akatsuki?
1. Prologue: Nearby Enimies

**The Way They Live**

**Prologue- Nearby Enimies**

It was dark outside, already 11:00 P.M. Uzumaki Naruto and the others were still awake, and on their computers. Earlier that day, Aburame Shino had noticed Akatsuki members around the area, and left that area to mention the problem to Tsunade. Currently, Naruto and the gang were signing in to a chatroom, on their computers…

--------------------------------------------

**RamenKing **has signed in.

**CherryBlossom** has signed in.

**LiveDrawer** has signed in.

**Green Beast** has signed in.

**InsectMaster** has signed in.

**TaintedDestiny **has signed in.

**TooTroublesome** has signed in.

---------------------------------

**RamenKing: **So, what do we do, about Akastuki? Have any ideas, Shino?

**InsectMaster:** Not yet. However, if none of us are able to figure out a plan, soon… this village could be in danger…

**RamenKing:** I figured as much…

**TooTroublesome:** How troublesome… Fighting even one of them will be a pain…

**GreenBeast: **Never fear! The Youthful Lee is here! I shall protect my friends and companions with my life!

**CherryBlossom: **Lee-san, please… You should know you wouldn't be able to take an Akastuki member down so easily…

**TooTroublesome: **She has a point…

**LiveDrawer:** Well, I overheard some Sound Shinobi, earlier today, and they were talking about attacking the village, when it was still dark out, in a few days. They probably meant at about 2:00 A.M, or a little later… If not, earlier.

**TaintedDestiny: **I can hear voices, nearby… I believe they're Akastuki members…

---------------------------------

**ShyGirl **has signed in.

---------------------------------

**ShyGirl:** Naruto-kun, have you heard about Akatsuki members being in the village?

**RamenKing: **Yeah, why?  
**ShyGirl:** Two or three of them are near my house!

**RamenKing: **Well, I guess you were right, Neji….

**TaintedDestiny: **Yes, three of them are definitely around…

---------------------------------

**DogTamer** has signed in.

---------------------------------

**DogTamer: **Um, guys?

**RamenKing: **What is it, Kiba?

**DogTamer: **There are two Akatsuki members outside of my house, and I'm the only one awake, here…

**TooTroublesome:** Shouldn't you be alseep, too, if your mother and sister are?

**DogTamer:** The Akatsuki members kept me up. That's why I came online. To see if anyone was on, that I could tell.

**CherryBlossom: **That's what happened to me, only with Sound Shinobi… My mother is already asleep...

**DogTamer: **So, I'm not the only one?  
**TaintedDestiny: **Quite obviously, no. Hiashi-sama's already asleep, as well. Hinata-sama _was_…

**ShyGirl:** Well, someone is outside, and talking very loudly…

**TooTroublesome: **Which members are outside of your house, Neji?

**TaintedDestiny: **I believe Zetsu and Kisame are outside, near the house. I'm not so sure about who the other one is…

**DogTamer: **I've got Deidara and Tobi… That's probably the reason why I am still awake… They keep arguing, and won't shut up! O.o

**RamenKing: **So, are all the members here?

**DogTamer: **Dunno…

**TooTroublesome: **O.o … You'll never believe who's outside of my house…

**CherryBlossom: **Who?  
**TooTroublesome:** Hidan… -.- And Kakuzu, of course…

**DogTamer: **That's unlucky…

**RamenKing: **Poor you… -Sweatdrop-

**TooTroublesome:** He must've just got here… I would have heard him, were he here, earlier…

**DogTamer: **Probably, huh? -Points and laughs-

---------------------------------

**MedicalSpy **has signed in.

**XxUchihaxX **has signed in.

---------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Not funny… -Pouts-

**DogTamer: **Hey, who just logged in…? O.o

**MedicalSpy: **Why do you care?

**DogTamer:** 'Cause I do.

**TooTroublesome: **He's so annoying… I'm goin' out there, to shut 'im up. I don't care if my mother gets up to yell at me… This one time, I can say: I have Hidan's annoying mouth to back me up. 'Cause he will. And he won't even know it… I'll be back…

**RamenKing:** Aw, poor Shikamaru…

**DogTamer: **You, people who just logged in! I asked who you were! I expect an answer!

**MedicalSpy: **And if neither of us give you one?

**DogTamer:** Don't MAKE me come over there! You'll be covered in bright red blood, before you know it!

**MedicalSpy:** Sure… -.-

**GreenBeast: **Nobody is outside of MY house… I feel unloved…

**CherryBlossom: **Lee-san! This isn't all just a joke! Akatsuki members are near some people's houses! _Akatsuki_ members! The people _inside _of those houses could die!

**GreenBeast: **Well, I hadn't said anything in a while, and I just wanted to change the few not-so-very-happy moods, in this chatroom…

**CherryBlossom: **Lee-san! -Sweatdrop-

**DogTamer: **Hang on, a second… You, other person who logged in, after MedicalSpy!

**XxUchihaxX: **What?  
**DogTamer: **… Have you ever been in a chatroom, online, before?

---------------------------------

**LordOfDarkness **has signed in.

**PuppetMaster** has signed in.

---------------------------------

**XxUchihaxX: **No…

**DogTamer: **Didn't think so…

**XxUchihaxX: -.-**

**DogTamer/GreenBeast: **More people logged in! O.o

**TooTroublesome: -**Sarcatically- Oh, that's great… Just great… … Oh! Did I tell anyone I was back, yet?

**CherryBlossom: **No… We kind of… just figured that out… O.o

**TooTroublesome: **That's what I had thought…

**TaintedDestiny: **It's like a party, outside! Ugh… -.-

**DogTamer:** Yo, who just logged in?

**PuppetMaster:** You're worst nightmare… -.-

**DogTamer: **That wasn't really the answer I was looking for, but okay…

**TooTroublesome:** Um… I think they're planning something… O.o They just… left…

**TaintedDestiny: **Wouldn't surprise me… -.- Not in the least…

**TooTroublesome: **Well, I'm gonna find out what this is all about… Bye.

**RamenKing/GreenBeast: **Good luck!

---------------------------------

**TooTroublesome** has signed out.

---------------------------------

**TaintedDestiny:** I'll go help him. Bye.

---------------------------------

**TaintedDestiny** has signed out.

---------------------------------

**DogTamer:** -Sigh- Well, the Akatsuki members DID leave, so… I'm goin' to bed… Bye, guys!

**CherryBlossom: **Me, too. I'm dead tired…

**ShyGirl:** Well, I'll leave, too, then… I just hope Neji gets back safely…

**InsectMaster: **Goodnight, then…

**LiveDrawer: **Later.

---------------------------------

**DogTamer **has signed out.

**CherryBlossom **has signed out.

**ShyGirl **has signed out.

**InsectMaster **has signed out.

**LiveDrawer **has signed out.

---------------------------------

**GreenBeast: **They all left… O.o

**RamenKing: **That they did.

**GreenBeast: **Then I shall, as well! Good-night, Naruto-kun!

**RamenKing- **Night…

---------------------------------

**GreenBeast** has signed out.

**RamenKing** has signed out.

**MedicalSpy **has signed out.

**XxUchihaxX **has signed out.

---------------------------------

**PuppetMaster:** They already seem to be on to us… No matter. Let's go. I have already come up with a plan.

**LordOfDarkness: **Yes. Let's gather the others.

---------------------------------

**PuppetMaster **has signed out.

**LordOfDarkness **has signed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Retrieve Naruto**

**Note: I will not be making Next Chapter Summaries in this fanfiction until I get to chapter five.**


	2. Chapter 1: Retrieve Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do NOT own GaiaOnline. Although it WOULD be sorta cool to...**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 1: Retrieve Naruto**

Early that morning, Tsunade called Shikamaru over, to her mansion. She told him what happened late last night. Shikamaru was told to go online, and tell everyone he needed them, and that he needed them right away…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome **has signed in.

**DogTamer **has signed in.

**FoodBoy** has signed in.

**TaintedDestiny** has signed in.

**CherryBlossom** has signed in.

**GreenBeast **has signed in.

**LiveDrawer **has signed in.

-------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Alright, I need to explain to you all what Tsunade told me.

**FoodBoy:** What was it?

**TooTroublesome: **Apparently, Naruto left the village yesterday. Tsunade, Shizune and I are guessing it was because of Akatsuki.

**DogTamer: **He _left_ the village?!

**TooTroublesome:** Apparently.

**CherryBlossom: **With all of the Akatsuki members out there!?

**TooTroublesome: **It seems that way.

**TaintedDestiny: **Should we go help him, yet?

**TooTroublesome: **I'm not sure. Probably not. I understand that I was told to get you all together at the village gate, right away, but with Konoha's low defenses, losing us, especially you, Neji, could mean the loss of this village. Most Chuunin and Jounin are out on missions. Of the Jounin around, other than you, not even they can take Akatsuki members down. We only have Maito Gai and Morino Ibiki. That's, in total, a mere number of three Jounin in this village, currently. Without you here, Neji, that will hurt Konoha's defenses. Even Hiashi is away, correct?

**TaintedDestiny: **Yes. He left Hanabi here, however, with Hinata. He told me I'm to take care of them while he and the other Jounin are away. Without he and Kurenai, Hinata has little to nobody to help her, at this time. Akatsuki has been in and out of this village. If they target either daughter of the Main Branch, I have to be there to save them.

**TooTroublesome: **I see…

--------------------------------------

**XxUchihaxX** has signed in.

--------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Huh? Why did you sign in, Sasuke?

**XxUchihaxX: **I ran away from Orochimaru's place. I took my laptop.

**DogTamer: **Orochimaru didn't even notice you left? O.o

**XxUchihaxX: **No. But when he does find out, he'll probably sign on and yell at me… -.-

**DogTamer: **-.- -Sweatdrop-

**LiveDrawer: **Well, anyway… I hope Naruto took his laptop along with him. If something should happen to him, some of us here may have to leave immeditely, or it will probably be too late.

**XxUchihaxX: **Huh? Naruto left?

**DogTamer: **Yeah, according to Tsuande, Shizune, and Shikamaru.

**XxUchihaxX: **Oh.

**DogTamer: **Yeah…

--------------------------------------

**TheArtEEst **has signed in.

**PuppetMaster **has signed in.

**ReligiousGrimReaper **has signed in.

**TehGoodboy **has signed in.

--------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Oh, how nice… -.-

**ReligiousGrimReaper: **Yeah, isn't it so nice of us to join you?

**TooTroublesome/Foodboy: **Not really… -.-

**TehGoodBoy: **Please, do not mind us. Go on with your own business.

**TheArtEEst/ReligiousGrimReaper: **_TOBI!_

**DogTamer: **Bunch 'a freaks…

**TehGoodBoy: **Not me, too, correct? I am a good boy. I am not like them.

**DogTamer: **Yeah, I can kinda tell… O.o

**TehGoodBoy: **Good. I am glad to hear that.

**TheArtEEst: **Tobi… Don't make me find you and beat you senseless.

**TehGoodBoy: **Okay… I shall continue being a good boy.

**TheArtEEst/ReligiousGrimReaper: **…

**XxUchihaxX: **The only one who hasn't spoken is probably the smartest of the group… -.-

**DogTamer: **Probably, huh?

**PuppetMaster: **I am.

--------------------------------------

**RamenKing **has signed in.

--------------------------------------

**DogTamer: **Too many people… …Wait! Naruto, what are you doing here?!

**RamenKing: **I took my laptop. I didn't want you guys worrying… Besides, what if I need to tell you guys something?

**DogTamer: **Good point.

**TooTroublesome: **Oh, Sasuke! Can you help us with all of this?

**XxUchihaxX: **If I feel like being nice.

**DogTamer: **Well, do you feel like being nice?

**XxUchihaxX: **Maybe…

**TooTroublesome/ DogTamer: **-.- -Sweatdrop-

--------------------------------------

**LordOfDarkness **has signed in.

--------------------------------------

**DogTamer: **We're a bunch of weirdos. -Sweatdrop-

**XxUchihaxX: **Maybe you guys are, but I'm not.

**RamenKing: **Sure…

**FoodBoy: **Sheesh… This chatroom is well-loved. Everyone comes to it. Even those of evil!

**TheArtEEst: **Mind your own, yeah.

**FoodBoy: **Sheesh, calm down... O.o

**TooTroublesome: **Anyhow, have you had any problems, yet, Naruto?

**RamenKing: **Not really. Other than getting tired from moving, no.

**TaintedDestiny: **Don't overdo it, Naruto.

**RamenKing: **I know. I won't.

**GreenBeast: **My first words of today, online!

**CherryBlossom: **…Lee-san, you weren't on GaiaOnline again, were you?

**GreenBeast: **Umm…

**CherryBlossom: **Lee-san! –Sweatdrop-

**GreenBeast: **Well, Gai-Sensei is on, too…

**TooTroublesome/ CherryBlossom/ TaintedDestiny/DogTamer/RamenKing: **… He's so weird, that Gai… O.o

**GreenBeast: **I should just take that as a compliment…

**LiveDrawer: **Please do.

**GreenBeast: **I suppose I shall…

**LordOfDarkness: **None of you even pay attention to anything but your online conversations, while you're on, do you?

**DogTamer: **Not really, why?

**LordOfDarkness: **Look outside.

**DogTamer: **Oh, dear…

**LordOfDarkness: **Do you understand, now?

**DogTamer- **-Sarcastically- No, I don't. Of course not. I mean, people are just lying dead on the ground, outside. –Nods-

**XxUchihaxX- **Haha… I don't have to worry about that. I'm by myself.

**TooTroublesome: **_Where_, exactly?

**XxUchihaxX: **Um… Somewhere.

**TooTroublesome: **Nice. You don't even know where you are. -.- -Sweatdrop-

**XxUchihaxX- **No, I don't. But I'm away from Orochimaru, so I'm happy.

-A moment's pause-

**TheArtEEst: **Well, I'm moving again, yeah. Later.

**ReligiousGrimReaper: **Yeah, that's actually a good idea. Let's go.

**TheArtEEst: **Yeah.

--------------------------------------

**TheArtEEst** has signed out.

**ReligiousGrimReaper **has signed out.

**PuppetMaster **has signed out.

--------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Okay, if that's the case, then let's get going.

**CherryBlossom: **Yeah…

**DogTamer: **Got it.

**GreenBeast: **Roger.

--------------------------------------

**TooTroublesome **has signed out.

**CherryBlossom **has signed out.

**DogTamer **has signed out.

**GreenBeast **has signed out.

**LiveDrawer **has signed out.

**FoodBoy** has signed out.

--------------------------------------

**TaintedDestiny: **Are you going to be alright, Naruto?  
**RamenKing: **I should be… For now.

**TaintedDestiny: **Stay safe.

**RamenKing: **Yeah, I know.

--------------------------------------

**TaintedDesitny **has signed out.

**RamenKing **has signed out.

--------------------------------------

**LordOfDarkness: **As for you, little brother… I'll deal with you, later.

**XxUchihaxX: **O.o

--------------------------------------

**LordOfDarkness **has signed out.

**XxUchihaxX** has signed out.

--------------------------------------

_I think everyone left me…_ Tobi thought.

**TehGoodBoy **has signed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Sasuke Captured**

**----**

**Note: I will write down the character's screen names at the end of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke Captured

**NOTE: This fanfiction does NOT have any Shounen-Ai, Shouji-Ai, Yaoi, or Yuri in it. All pairings in it are straight, and if you want to know what the couples are, let me know by messaging me. That is all. Enjoy the chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Captured**

The next night, Shikamaru was thinking of all the possible things Itachi could have been planning to do to Sasuke. He may not have been online when Itachi and Sasuke signed offline, but Tobi _was_ still online. Tobi had told Shikamaru earlier that day, when the other Akatsuki members were not around, or online, what Itachi had told Sasuke. Shikamaru decided to go to Hokage's mansion, and tell Tsunade, which he hadn't been sure about doing, earlier.

-----------------------------

"Sasuke is no longer in this village." Tsunade said. "There's nothing I can do."

"Well, what's going to happen to Konoha, if, somehow, Itachi and the others are able to convince Sasuke into attacking us?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm sure that's not something The Third Hokage would have said."

"He's right, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "Not only could Akatsuki attack us, but Sasuke could, as well, if Akatsuki happens to get ahold of him. And I am also sure your sensei would not have said what you have, as Shikamaru has said."

"Oh, whatever." Tsunade replied, uncertainly. "Well, Shikamaru. Go online and contact the others that are on. We may have to take action on this matter."

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh, and by the way… I forgot to ask you, earlier. Why did you all come back to the village?"

"Akatsuki. We were attacked, and badly. They all ganged up on us, and I believe it was more of an ambush. That was probably their plan all along. To ambush us, if we came after Naruto. We were lucky to get out of the area alive."

"I see…"

"Yeah. So, anyway. I'll be going online and contacting whoever I can, that I know." Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------

Lee was on his computer, as an invitation to join a chatroom, hosted by "TooTroublesome", appeared on his screen. He finished his conversation with Gai, then clicked "Join."

---------------------------

**GreenBeast **has signed in.

**LiveDrawer **has signed in.

---------------------------

Lee looked at the people already signed in. Those people, before he and Sai, were:

**TooTroublesome**

**TaintedDestiny**

**FoodBoy **(and)

**FlowerGirl**

**-----------------**

**GreenBeast: **Hello, everyone. What's going on?

**TooTroublesome: **Too much. -.-

**GreenBeast: **I see… Oh, wait! Where is Kiba?

**TooTroublesome: **Oh, he went after Naruto, just a few minutes ago.

**GreenBeast: **Alone?!

**TooTroublesome:** Yeah. He took his laptop; don't worry.

**GreenBeast: **I see.

**FlowerGirl: **Shikamaru, shouldn't we have a Jounin go with him?

**TooTroublesome: **Nah. Kiba'll be fine on his own. He knows what he's doing. He's strong, too. I'm sure he'll be fine.

**FlowerGirl: **I hope you're right.

------

**TaintedDestiny** is now idle.

------

**FoodBoy: **Huh? Where did Neji go?

**TooTroublesome: **I don't know… O.o

---------------------------

**RamenKing **has signed in.

---------------------------

**RamenKing: **Guys, help me!

**Foodboy: **What's wrong?

**RamenKing: **Akatsuki! They found me!

**TooTroublesome: **Kiba's not with you, yet?!

**RamenKing: **No. Why? Was he supposed to be?

**TooTroublesome: **Well, he went after you, to help you.

**RamenKing: **Oh… Well, he's not here, yet.

**TaintedDestiny: **Okay, I'm back, and I have to go.

**TooTroublesome: **Why?

**TaintedDestiny: **Hinata and Hanabi tried to fight off Kakuzu. I am guessing Kakuzu came back to the village for more hearts. Of course, they weren't going to _tell_ me they were leaving. They just left, instead. And now I have to chase after them, because Kakuzu captured them.

**TooTroublesome: **I see. Well, go ahead, then. I'm not going to tell you to stay, if you have to leave.

**TainedDestiny: **Stay safe.

---------------------------

**TaintedDestiny **has signed off.

---------------------------

**RamenKing: **Okay, I _really_ have to go. Kisame's right near me!

**TooTroublesome: **Okay. We'll find you, Naruto. Try to stay away from them as long as you can. We'll catch up to you.

**RamenKing: **Okay… Thanks. Bye.

---------------------------

**RamenKing **has signed off.

---------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Okay, now we need to help Neji with Hinata and Hanabi, Naruto, and Sasuke. I already told you what happened with Sasuke, and Naruto and Neji explained their problems. Everyone, pack your things. I'm going to the Hokage, telling her what has happened here, and we're going after Naruto. I'll ask if we can get everyone to come with us, right when they get back. That shouldn't be too long, either. It should only take another five to ten minutes. During that time, we'll split up, and get everyone we can to come with us. Parents, siblings… Anyone. I'll explain everything else when we reach the village gate. We'll catch up to Kiba, too. Got it?

**LiveDrawer: **Alright.

**GreenBeast: **Wait, what happened with Sasuke? I wasn't here, and I am guessing Sai wasn't either, right? When I logged in, Sai logged in right after me.

**TooTroublesome: **Oh, right. You didn't hear about it… Well, you know how we logged off yesterday, and only "LordOfDarkness", "XxUchihaXx", and "TehGoodBoy" were left logged in?

**GreenBeast: **Yes. What of it?

**TooTroublesome: **Well, Tobi told me Itachi left the group, for a while. He said he remembered Itachi telling Sasuke he'd deal with him, later.

**GreenBeast: **So, what happened?

**TooTroublesome: **It seems that, as of early this morning, Itachi found Sasuke somewhere and, pretty obviously, knocked him out and kidnapped him.

**GreenBeast: **O.o

**FoodBoy:** Yeah, and we're gonna be logging off, so we can get everyone we can to help us in our next mission, which is to get Naruto, and now Sasuke, too, back to Konoha, safely. Shikamaru, Neji and I are supposed to meet up at the Hokage's mansion, but Neji already signed off. I don't know if he left the village already, but if not, he should show up at the Hokage's desk. She'll be giving us the details of our mission, then.

**GreenBeast: **Well, since the people here already know about it, shouldn't we wait at the village gate?

**TooTroublesome:** Yeah. You, Sai, and Ino can all wait together at the village gate, while Chouji, maybe Neji and I find whoever we can to help us out on our mission.

**GreenBeast: **I see. Well, I shall go the village gate, now. I'll wait for you guys to get there. See you!

---------------------------

**GreenBeast **has signed off.

**LiveDrawer** has signed off.

**FlowerGirl **has signed off.

**FoodBoy **has signed off.

**TooTroublesome** has signed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, here's the list of screen names, and the people who own the screen names, as promised. By the way, the only ones I will put here are the ones of the people who have signed in, so far. As more new people sign in, I'll write their screen names and names down.**

**-----------**

**RamenKing - Naruto**

**CherryBlossom - Sakura**

**LiveDrawer - Sai**

**ShyGirl - Hinata**

**DogTamer - Kiba**

**InsectMaster - Shino**

**FlowerGirl - Ino**

**Chouji - FoodBoy**

**TooTroublesome - Shikamaru**

**GreenBest - Lee**

**TaintedDesinty - Neji**

**XxUchihaxX - Sasuke**

**MedicalSpy - Kabuto**

**LordOfDarkness - Itachi**

**PuppetMaster - Sasori**

**TheArtEEst - Deidara**

**ReligiousGrimReaper - Hidan**

**TehGoodBoy - Tobi**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter: The Mission...!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission!

**Note: There will be no internet chats, in this chapter. There will be in the next chapter, however. If you don't know some of the Jounin listed in this chapter, go to Wikipedia, and type in "Naruto". Then, go down to the list of things in the Naruto series, and click "Jounin". Now, let's see who can guess which people are going to make it to the end, who are going on this mission. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Mission…!**

"Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "You, Chouji, and Neji have twenty minutes to get as many Shinobi together as you can. Shizune and I will be coming with you, so we'll help with that."

"Twenty minutes?" Shikamaru asked. "Why not thirty, a half-hour, like before, during the time we were supposed to get Sasuke back to the village?"

"Because there won't be enough time." Tsunade said, seriously. "Twenty minutes may even be too much. If Naruto is caught, there's no doubt that Akatsuki will get back to their base as fast as they can. Once they get there, I'm sure they'll start the extraction, right away."

"I see." Shikamaru said. He turned, along with Chouji and Neji. "Let's go, guys." He said to the two.

------------

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji split up, when they got outside of the Hokage's mansion. Shikamaru went his father, first, then to Asuma. Asuma went to Kurenai, who also took Hinata with her. Hinata had been found by Neji, so she had obviously gotten away. However, Hanabi _wasn't_ found. Hinata went to Shino, who went to his father.

Chouji went to his father, and the two went to Ino, who was waiting at the village gate. They needed her to find her father, so she went to get _her_ father, and the four headed off to find Kiba's mother and sister, since he wasn't there to do so.

Neji went to Hiashi, then to Tenten. Lee was already waiting at the village gate, so looking for him wasn't a problem. Neji had also passed by Gai and Kakashi on the way to the village gate. Therefore, they went with him and his group. Kakashi decided to get Sakura to help, and Sakura went to Sai. Kakashi also had Yamato join the group.

-----------

When the three groups got to the village gate, Baki and his team were already there, and waiting. The parents (and Hana) split up into one group. The Chuunin (including Neji, Temari, and Kankurou) split up into another group. The Jounin (excluding Neji, Temari and Kankurou) split up into the final group. Tsunade and Shizune walked up to the group, right before Shikamaru gave instuctions. They were with other Jounin, Iruka, and Jiraiya. The Jounin in her group were: Aoba, Kotestsu, Izumo, Raido, Hayate, and Genma. The Jounin went into the Jounin group, as well as Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Iruka.

"Well, I guess it's time to make the plan." Shikamaru said.

"It _would_ be nice if _we_ could help you out, on your new mission." A familiar voice said. Dosu and his teammates, Zaku and Kin, walked over to the group of Chuunin, also containing Neji, Temari, and Kankurou. Although they were still just Genin, they were, by now, Chuunin level. They couldn't go into a group of Genin, of course, because there were not any other Genin, other than them, in any of the three groups. If Konohamaru and his teammates, Udon and Moegi, were there, maybe the six could have gone together, but Ebisu had refused to let his team of "just Genin" go on a mission involving Akatsuki, and any assisstants Akastuki had.

"You… You're… Dosu!" Shikamaru said, surprised by the appearance of these three Shinobi. Instead of having Sound forehead protectors, they now had Leaf forehead protecters.

"Yes, that's right." Dosu said. "My team and I would like to help you in your new mission. You were about to give out the details of the mission, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Shikamaru said. "So, yeah. I guess you can join us. More fighting power is always a good thing."

"Sound good." Zaku said. "I'm gonna prove my worth, on this mission."

"I will, too." Kin said.

"Okay." Shikamaru said. "Here's what's going on. We're gonna have to be in three groups, like we are, now. Apparently, I've been informed by the guard at the entrance gate, who is actually…er… _away_… right now… which he shouldn't be… that we are going to be pursuers being persued."  
"_What_? What do you _mean_, "we're persuers being persued"?" Sakura asked, uncertainly.

"See, Orochimaru sent Sound Shinobi after us. Also, we're going to have to deal with some of Akatsuki's new assisstants, if not _all _of them. The Sound group and the assisstant group will probably be split into two groups _each_. That's a problem, for us, because one group is bound to have two of those four groups behind them. We only have three groups. One group could be ambushed by one of two groups, and then the other group may attack both of those groups, so no two groups fighting will be on the same side. I don't want to say it, but… some people, if not _most _of us, may have to stay behind, to take care of these guys. I believe we also have the Sound Five after us, so actually…"  
"We'll have five groups on our trail." Shizune finished.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said. " Knowing that, we're going to _have_ to leave some people behind, so we can take the assissants and Sound Shinobi out. We need to get rid of all of them. Otherwise, we're going to have a lot of problems. "

"In that case, we'll have to pay attention to the numbers of Shinobi following us. If they ambush any of our groups, some of us may not survive." Shikaku said.

"Yes." Shikamaru said. "Also, considering the assisstants _are_ Akatsuki's assisstants, they are probably highly skilled. We're going to have to be careful against those ones. I heard there was some guy that was once from our village, too, that is now an assisstant of Akastuki. I believe he's… a former _Chuunin_, rather than a former Jounin."  
"Wouldn't someone at that level be easier to defeat?" Iruka asked.

"Maybe, but…"

"But what?"

"This guy may have been at Chuunin level when he met Akastuki, but by now? He's probably a Chuunin at _Jounin_ level."

"He's got a point." Kakashi said. "If this guy went with Akatsuki, there's no doubt that he's as strong as one of us Jounin, right here."

"Could he possibly be the one leading the assisstants?" Kotestsu asked.

"One of the them. Remember, you should always take into account the worst case scenario. The group of assisstants probably chose to split up, into two groups. Of course, the original leader of all of the assisstants together had to have made this decision. Therefore, there's a possibilty that the leader of all the assisstants put together _is _that former Konoha Shinobi."

"Then we'll have to watch out for this person." Izumo said, seriously.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Well, _I'm_ obviously going to the leader of _my_ group." Tsunade said. "Shikamaru, Shikaku. The two of you take lead of both of _your_ groups."  
"Got it." They both said.

"We're probably all going to need your laptops, too, to contact each other, won't we? And to try to get in contact with either Naruto or Sasuke." Iruka said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. "Everyone has their's, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Shikamaru said, as the three groups split. Just then, the village gate guard had come back.

"Well, they must've been in a hurry…" He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: The First Sacrifices**

**Note: Hizashi will appear, later in this fanfiction, just so you know. Also, this story will have a few twists, to let you know ahead of time. You'll see what I mean, later on. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Sacrifices

**Note: During the current mission, you should see a pattern with the parents and their children. During this chapter, Ino thinks about something, and her father, Inoichi, stays behind to fight an enemy. This will continue through the whole pursuing part of the mission, and will also be going on with the Jounin instructers. (Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, etc.) Also, there will be an online chat in most of the chapters, and if the character is well-known, is a major character, or was a major character at some point in the story, they will be one of the ones to sign into the chats, as well as one of the ones to be staying behind. Also, hopefully someone guesses who the leader of the Akatsuki assisstants is. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The First Sacrifices**

**-----**

**TooTroublesome **has signed in.

**CigeretteSmokingNinja **has signed in.

**CherryBlossom **has sighed in.

**YouthfulBeast **has signed in.

**GreenBeast **has signed in.

**TaintedDestiny **has signed in.

**InsectMaster **has signed in.

**SnakeMistress **has signed in.

-------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **How's everyone doing?  
**SnakeMistress: **We're holding up pretty well.

**TaintedDestiny: **Sensei, has anyone attacked your group, yet?  
**YouthfulBeast: **No, of course not! They are cowards! They are afraid of our strength! Has _your_ group been attacked, yet?!

**TaintedDestiny: **Um, no… -.-

**YouthfulBeast: **As I suspected! They fear those in their youth!

**TooTroublesome/TaintedDestiny/InsectMaster/CherryBlossom: **…-.-

**GreenBeast:** Gai-Sensei is right!

**TaintedDestiny: **-.-

**GreenBeast: **???

**TooTroublesome: **-.-

**InsectMaster: **Okay, let's stop with the faces.

**CherryBlossom: **Yeah… O.o

**SnakeMistress: **It seems some of the Sound Shinobi have finally caught up to us.

-------------------------------

**Troublesome **has signed in.

-------------------------------

**InsectMaster: **Have they?

**SnakeMistress: **Yep.

**CigeretteSmokingNinja: **We'll have to do something about that.

**Troublesome: **You guys have got people on your trail, already?

**CigeretteSmokingNinja: **Yes.

**YouthfulBeast: **Yes, and _someone _must fight at least _one_ of them!

**GreenBeast:** Gai-Sensei is right! Again!

**All others: **-.-

**Troublesome: **Too bad for you, huh? My group isn't being attacked.

**TooTroublesome: **_Yet_.

**Troublesome: **Shikamaru, you've got no place to talk. Your group hasn't been attacked yet, either, so we should just leave the enemies to the group of Jounin and the few others, who aren't Jounin, to Tsuande's group. Tsunade can handle 'em.

**TooTroublesome: **Dad, if Tsunade stays behind to fight all of one group, there's bound to be another group, maybe even the other half of either the assisstant group or the Sound group left, and they'll surely go after the rest of us. Besides, Tsunade alone can't stop a whole group. Half could fight her, while the other half hides, then gets away.

**Troublesome: **You're making it seem like this is all such a bid deal.

**TooTroublesome: **It _is_ a big deal. Not only is this mission for a friend, but to protect, what? The world? Ahem…

**Troublesome: **Oh, whatever. You have to make things complicated, huh, Shikamaru?

**CigeretteSmokingNinja: **Give him a break, Shikaku. He's leading a much larger group of people than you, and he needs to think about things more than you do.

**TooTroublesome: **Yeah, listen to him. Listen to Asuma.

**Troublesome: **So you side with your sensei, rather than your father?

**TooTroublesome: **Dad…

**Troublesome: **What?  
**TooTroublesome: **You're the one agruing with me. -.- Asuma is the one backing me up. I believe anyone would chose their sensei, in a case like that.

**Troublesome: **Whatever… -.-

**TooTroublesome: **-.-

**SnakeMistress: **Well, I'm outta here! Our group can't keep moving forward, like this. Someone's gotta stay behind to fight.

**YouthfulBeast: **Yes, that is _right_! Let's go!

**GreenBeast: **Good luck, Gai-Sensei!

**YouthfulBeast: **You, too, Lee!

-------------------------------

**SnakeMistress **has signed off.

**YouthfulBeast **has signed off.

-------------------------------

**CigeretteSmokin****gNinja: **Good luck out there, Shikamaru.

**TooTroublesome: **You, too, Asuma.

-------------------------------

**CigeretteSmokingNinja** has signed off.

-------------------------------

**TooTroublesome: **Well, let's go, guys. We can't stay on, forever. I'll keep my Messanger up, incase Naruto IMs me.

**CherryBlossom: **Okay.

**InsectMaster: **Alright.

-------------------------------

**CherryBlossom **has signed off.

**InsectMaster **has signed off.

**GreenBeast **has signed off.

**TaintedDestiny **has signed off.

**Troublesome** has signed off.

------------

"They aren't backing off." Kakashi said, facing behind him.

"I guess explosives weren't enough." Tsunade said.

"If that's the case…" Anko said, bringing herself to the back of the group. "I'll just have to stay behind and fight one of these guys."

"What?!" Ibiki spun around to face her, as did the rest of the group.

"I said, "I'll just have to stay behind to fight one of these guys.""

"Why?!" Shizune asked, alarmed.

"If we just leave these guys be, they'll keep following us and attacking us. Eventually, we'll be wiped out."

"Got it." Ibiki said, understandingly, and turned back ahead. "If that's how it is… then that's how it is."

"Will you be alright?" Shizune asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Anko replied. "Even if I'm not, ANBU Black Ops are behind us. They'll help me out, if I need it."

"Okay…" Shizune said, as she and the others turned, and jumped away, farther into the trees.

-----------------

A little while later, the Sound Shinobi were still gaining on the Jounin group.

"Heh… Looks like they didn't move to another group." Asuma said.

"It seems that way." Ibiki said, and was, in seconds, behind the rest of the group.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, knowingly.

"I am." Ibiki said. "What Anko said was right. If we just let these guys be, we'll probably be, in the end, wiped out. It's best for a few people to stay behind and fight, rather than everyone be wiped out together, right?"

Kotetsu sighed. "Yeah." He said.

"Let's go." Izumo said. "We can't keep wasting time talking."

"Right." Aoba said. With that, the group left.

……………………………………

Over where the group of Chuunin were…

"Do you think everyone will be okay?" Chouji asked, obviously concerned.

"I hope so…" Ino said, feeling the same way as Chouji.

"They'll be fine, if they don't underestimate their opponents." Dosu said.

"He's right." Shikamaru said. "Underestimating your opponents could get you killed."  
"Yeah…" Ino said, softly. _I just hope the Jounin don't have too many problems… Without them, we're almost nothing. And the others… How'll it turn out… for them?_ She thought, concerned.

……………………………………

"They're not backing down, are they?" Shikaku asked Chouza. Chouza was fourth to the end of the line in their group.

"No, they aren't." Chouza said. The Sound Shinobi had finally moved to another group.

"Great…" Shikaku said, sarcastically.

"They need to be stopped." Inoichi said, heading to the back of the group.

"You're going, huh?" Chouza asked.

"Yep. It's better than all of us." Inoichi said.

"I had a feeling… it would happen this way." Hiashi said.

"Hey, come on!" Tsume called to the group. She and Hana were at the front, with Hana being right behind her. "We don't have all day! Shikamaru told us something like this would probably come up, you know?" The others nodded.

"Don't die." Chouza said, as the group headed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: Tobi Won't Back Down**

**Note: Tsume is Kiba's mother, and Hana is Kiba's older sister. Also, here are the screen names of the new people, in the chats:**

**CigeretteSmokingNinja- Asuma**

**SnakeMistress- Anko**

**Troublesome- Shikaku**


	6. Chapter 5: Tobi Won't Back Down

**Note: There are no Online Chats in this chapter, but there will be one for the next chapter. Also, there is a part that may seem to be KibaNaru. It's not. It's just a best friend relationship. **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Tobi Won't Back Down**

**------**

"Are they gaining on us?" Kisame asked, as the group continued forward.

"Yeah." Hidan said. "There's a group a little ways away from us."

"Any group in specific?" Kakuzu asked.

"I think they're all Jounin. The Hokage is there, too, and one Sannin. Jiraiya."

"Then we're picking up the pace." Their leader said. "If that group catches up to us, most if not all of us are dead."

"Yeah…" Kisame said, glaring in a different direction.

-----------------------

"They won't go away, will they?" Gai said, turning. There were Akastuki assisstants behind them, now.

"Wait!" Jiraiya said.

"What?" Gai asked, turning back ahead of him.

"Does it look like the entire group leader is there, with that group?"

"No… I don't think so." Gai replied.

"He's right." Kakashi said. "I don't see anyone who looks like they were from Konoha, at one point, either."

"They should be the easier group, then." Jiraiya said.

"They're starting to gain on us." Izumo reported.

"Then…" Aoba turned around. He'd been at the very back of the group, so he didn't have to jump over any of the others. "I'll stay here." He said.

"Aoba…" Kotetsu knew that soon, one of the Jounin would have to go, other than the Chuunin Exam procters, who were already behind them.

"Aoba, if you're leaving, even if you don't catch up to us… make sure you live." Genma said.

"I will." Aoba said, and put his hand up, letting the group know that it was okay to go. With that, the group left.

_They're strong, those assisstants…_ Asuma thought. _Just by looking at them, I can tell. Will they be okay? The members of team ten?_

-----------------------

"Oh, this is great…" Shikamaru said, sarcastically. "One of the assisstant groups is behind us."

"What should we do?" Chouji asked.

"This." Ino said, bringing herself behind the group.

"Ino!" Chouji turned to her.

"Chouji…" Ino said. "I need to prove I'm worthful, somehow, don't I?"

"But--!"

"Chouji!" Shikamaru said, cutting him off. Chouji turned to Shikamaru, blinking.

"What?" He asked.

"Ino is helping us, this way. Be grateful."

"Ino…" Sakura said. "Thank you."

"Hey…" Ino turned to Sakura. "Anytime." Sakura managed a small smile, and faced forward. The group left, praying for Ino's success in defeating the enemy.

-----------------------

"This is getting really irritating." Kisame said, grinding his teeth.

"What is?" Kakuzu asked.

"We're being followed." Kisame replied, pointing to the left. Two people were following them. Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, let's keep going." Their leader said. "Besides, the Jinchuuriki is right there." He pointed below, ahead. Naruto was leaning on a tree. He'd twisted his ankle too far while taking the way in the trees. He could feel the presence of the Akastuki members, but did nothing about it. There was nothing he _could _do. Naruto looked up in the direction of the Akatsuki members. He then looked back down to the ground. He heard a crash a little ways away. In about a minute, Kiba was standing in front of him.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, noticing his ankle was in an awkward posititon.

"My ankle." Naruto answered. "I twisted it."  
"Well, I'm getting you outta here." Kiba said, lifting Naruto up carefully. He allowed Naruto to lean on his shoulder as they went.

A little while later, Akatsuki had caught up to the two.

"Great…" Kiba mumbled, sarcastically.

"You can go." Naruto said, in a quiet voice.

"What?" Kiba's eyes widened slightly.

"You can go." Naruto repeated, in the same voice.

"Naruto…" Kiba brought his friend in closer to him. "I'm not leaving you behind. I'm not letting Akatsuki take you. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"But Kiba…"

"Naruto, I'm not _letting _them take you."

"Kiba…" Naruto couldn't get any words out. His best friend was here, trying to help him, while he was trying to neglect help from him. Naruto stayed quiet while the two continued moving.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku had already stopped Akatsuki, momentarily.

"Go on!" Tobi said, standing in front of his group. "I'll catch up to you, later."  
"_Tobi_?" Hidan looked surprised, really surprised, at Tobi's sudden courage.

"I'm not going to die. I'll catch up, later."

"Haku." Zabuza eyed Haku. "I'm going on ahead. That kid needs help. Can you stay here and fight this guy?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku said. "Will you be alright alone?"

"Feh… I'll be _fine_." Zabuza said, sounding a bit as if he was ashamed to hear his partner ask if he would be alright. To him, that was pretty much like saying, "Zabuza, are you sure? You might need someone to watch your back."

Zabuza turned. "You'd best survive, Haku. That Lee kid… The two of you met, and planned a match with each other, right?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku replied. Haku didn't seem worried at all about fighting Tobi. Of course, he also had no idea what Tobi could do. Although the Akatsuki members didn't either, however, they had a pretty goog feeling he'd do well, against Haku. They didn't know why, or what caused the sudden feeling, but they just had it.

Leaving Haku behind to fight Tobi, Zabuza moved on ahead to get to Naruto and Kiba. The Akastuki members did the same, only with Tobi.

_You're the one who changed me… _Zabuza thought, remembering what Naruto had once said to him, about three and a half years ago. _A twelve year-old changed me… One who probably became an excellent Leaf Shinobi at thirteen. Two and a half years later, now, as he has probably become even stronger than he was at thirteen, I'm helping him. Even if it costs me my life, whether being because of fighting those Akastuki guys, or from fighting one of my former compainions, I'll help that kid and his compainions. Even Kakashi…_

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Nii Yugito had made her way to Shikamaru's group. Yugito explained what she came for, and Shikamaru agreed to let her join his group. Of course, just because the group now had an extra person in it, didn't mean they were safe…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: In Grave Danger**

**Next Chapter Teaser:**

Naruto turned away, keeping his right hand covering his mouth. He began coughing up blood. Kiba gave him a worried look.

_Naruto..._ He thought. _What's wrong with you...?_


	7. Chapter 6: In Grave Danger

**Chapter 6: In Grave Danger**

**------**

"Go away, already…" Kakashi mumbled. The Akatsuki assisstants wouldn't back off.

"They appear to be ready to attack us with a pair, this time." Shizune said.

"So, two people have to go…" Raido sighed.

"Izumo, you thinkin' what I am?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah." Izumo replied. Both went behind the group, ready for battle.

"You guys, too?" Genma asked, looking back at the two.

"Yep. That's how it has to be." Izumo said. "Wish we could stick around and help the kid out more, but with so many of these guys on our trail, we won't last long, if they all attack us, and none of us stay behind."

"Besides…" Kotetsu said. "The guys we'll be fighting look like they were well-trained. We Jounin need to take action, if that's the case. So… Go ahead."

"Right." Genma said, nodding.

"Make sure you live." Hayate said, as the group moved on. All of them knew better than to argue with leaving people behind. Usually, people wouldn't have the heart to stay behind and fight. They would want someone else to do it, so they don't get hurt. But in this case, everyone was willing to stay behind, when it was needed.

-----------------------

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Sakura called to Shikamaru, from a little ways behind him. "Has Naruto messaged you, yet?"

"No…" Shikamaru said, concerned.

"Oh… Do you think he will, any time soon?"

"I dunno… It all depends on if he has time, if Akastuki hasn't captured him, yet." Shikamaru answered. "Worst yet, Naruto is heading more _to_ the Akastuki base, then _away_ from it."

Everyone stayed silent, once Shikamaru said that. They all began getting even more worried.

_Naruto…_ Neji thought. _Don't get caught, by them. **Don't** get caught, by them._

_Oh… Naruto…_ Chouji thought. _If you're in danger, does that mean the others are, too…?_

-----------------------

"Look, that's them. The group of parents." Kidomaru said, pointing ahead.

"I'll take one down." Jiroubou said, rushing ahead.

Chouza was the first to notice him. He protected the back of his group, from Jiroubou.

"You're the one who fought my son, aren't you?" He asked, suspiciously.

"And who is your son supposed to be? That fat boy I fought a while back?" Jiroubou asked, glaring.

"Look who's talking…" Shikaku said. "You're pretty fat, yourself."

"Exuse me?!" Jiroubou said, starting to get all red in the face. "Say that again!"

"Okay, I will. Look who's talking, You're pretty fat, yourself." Shikaku said. Jiroubou tried to attack Shikaku, but Chouza stopped him. Shikaku actually knew he would, so he didn't mind saying Jiroubou was fat, twice. Not like he would have, anyway.

"Well, you can go." Chouza said. "I'll stay behind to fight this guy. He fought and almost killed my son, and I don't like that, at all." Shikaku's group could tell he was angry with Jiroubou. Chouza usually had a peaceful look to him, but not this time. They nodded to him, and took off.

"You'd better live!" Shikaku called to him.

"I will!" Chouza assured him.

-----------------------

On Shikamaru's computer, in the middle of a conversation, a little while later...

-----

**DogTamer: **I'm not sure what to do. I mean, Zabuza's helping him out, and all, but he's still having a hard time getting around. He was like this a little while before, back in Konoha, too.

**TooTroublesome: **Really? I hadn't even noticed. I guess he was trying to hide it… He did a pretty good job at it, too, if that's the case.

**DogTamer: **Yeah… And he's been coughing up small amounts of blood, recently, but all of those small amounts are adding up. Adding up all of the small amounts of blood he's coughed up, so far… he's probably lost about two larger globs of blood.

---------

Shikamaru hesitated before he typed again. He worried about Naruto. Why would he start not feeling well, out of nowhere? What was going on?

---------

**TooTroublesome: **Can either you or Zabuza contact anyone who might know something about this?

**DogTamer: **No… That's the even worse part. Neither of us can let anyone know this is happening, and what's even _worse_, is that the two of us can't move any faster than we are, now. Naruto can't get through on his own, right now, so getting away is taking up more time than it should. Akastuki is almost right behind us.

-------------

**Demon-Of-The-Mist **has signed in.

-------------

**Demon-Of-The-Mist: **Kiba, you don't have time to be online, right now!

**DogTamer: **So? You're on right now, too!

**Demon-Of-The-Mist:** I signed on to tell you to get off!

**DogTamer: **Ohhh… What for?  
**Demon-Of-The-Mist: **Naruto. The kid's in worse shape than I thought.

**DogTamer: **Crap…

**Demon-Of-The-Mist: **So, get off. We both need to take care of him, right now.

**DogTamer: **Well, what about Akastuki?! If we stop to take care of him, they'll surely catch up to us!

**Demon-Of-The-Mist: **Well, would you rather take the risk of him losing his life, or Akastuki catching up to us?  
**TooTroublesome: **It won't make a difference. If Akastuki catches him, he'll probably die, anyway. If we don't make it in time, the extraction will have already started. I know Akastuki won't waste any time, once they get him, _if_ they get him. By the way, it's not only Naruto, they want. They took Sasuke, too, because they realized he was copying a lot of their Jutsu. If they have their own Jutsu used against them, things may take a turn for the worst, for them. They weren't going to just _let _Sasuke keep copying their Jutsu.

**DogTamer: **But if Sasuke's _with _them, won't it be _easier_ for him to copy their Jutsu?

**TooTroublesome: **He would have to have his Sharingan activated. If he did that, at least one member would be bound to notice.

**DogTamer: **Oh…

-------------

**PuppetTamer **has signed in.

**InsectMaster **has signed in.

-------------

**InsectMaster: **How are things, Shikamaru? You've been talking with Kiba, for a while.

**TooTroublesome: **Zabuza signed on, too. Besides, I had to explain a couple of things.

**InsectMaster: **I see…

**PuppetTamer: **Hey, we're being chased again…

**InsectMaster:** Indeed.

**PuppetTamer: **Shikamaru, the three of us have to go.

**TooTroublesome: **Right. Bye, guys.

**DogTamer: **Right. See ya. I'll try to get to you guys, later.

**TooTroublesome: **Got it. Later.

-------------

**TooTroub****lesome **has signed out.

**PuppetTamer **has signed out.

**InsectMaster **has signed out.

**DogTamer **has signed out.

**Demon-Of-The-Mist **has signed out.

-------------

Where Naruto, Kiba, and Zabuza were…

Zabuza had let Naruto down, letting him relax for a while. Of course, Naruto wasn't feeling 100 percent, exactly.

Naruto turned away, keeping his right hand covering his mouth. He began coughing up blood. Kiba gave him a worried look.

_Naruto..._ He thought. _What's wrong with you...?_

Just then, the Akastuki members approached the three. Tobi was with them.

_Tobi._

_Did he defeat Haku?_ Zabuza wondered. He didn't want to believe that. Of course, it had to be true, if Tobi, the one who stayed behind to fight Haku, was standing right there in front of him. With the rest of the members of Akastuki. His teammates.

"This is as far as you go." The group's leader said.

Naruto tried to look up, but he kept coughing, which was preventing him to look anywhere. He was more focused on trying to stop his coughing. The blood loss was starting to become more serious. When the coughing stopped, his hand went down to his leg holster. He tried to get a weapon out, but his hand froze as his hand touched the black fabric. The group's leader was covering his mouth with one hand. While the other members distracted Kiba and Zabuza, the group's leader had snuck behind Naruto, and covered his mouth with one hand. He then lifted his other free hand to the others, letting them know they can drop the "fight". They did so, and joined their leader. They left in seconds.

"What did they--?" Zabuza asked aloud, turning. He soon realized what had happened. "That was their plan…!" Zabuza looked furious. He couldn't believe he was actually tricked by them. By the group that included Kisame.

"What happened?!" Kiba asked, turning to Zabuza. He, too, noticed Naruto was gone. "Oh, so that was it, huh?" Kiba realized the same thing Zabuza had.

Both knew that now… things may not turn out so well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Screen Names:

Demon-Of-The-Mist - Zabuza

PuppetTamer - Kankurou

---------------

Next Chapter: Extraction... failed?

Next Chapter Teaser:

"It's too late, now." A voice said from behind the group. "There's nothing to do about it, now."

The group turned to the owner of the voice, and fell silent, most in disbelief. The others, who believed what they saw, namely Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi, looked the owner of the voice dead in the eye. They glared, but said nothing, letting him continue.


	8. Chapter 7: Extraction Failed?

Note:** Bold - **Kyuubi speaking

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Extraction… Failed?**

**---**

"They still won't go away, huh?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well, at least it's only the Sound."

"Sound, huh?" Kin muttered.

"Ew, the Sound Shinobi…" Zaku said. "I can't believe I was actually one of them, at one time…" Kin sighed.

"I'll fight one of them." She said. She jumped to back of the group. "I'll teach them why they shouldn't mess with Konoha's Shinobi."

"Kin!" Sakura turned in Kin's direction.

"Don't worry about me." Kin told her, already knowing something of what Sakura would say. "I'm not going to let Sound Shinobi defeat me."

Sakura nodded. She became more sedate, after remembering the whole situation.

As the group left, Zaku called to Kin, "You'd best take your opponent down, and live!"

"I will!" Kin called back.

------

A little while later, Shikamaru received an IM message from DogTamer. Shikamaru had signed back on, after he signed off, just incase.

----

**DogTamer: **Shikamaru, Akastuki came, and they got Naruto!

**TooTroublesome**: You're joking, right!?  
**DogTamer**: No, not at all! I wouldn't even _bother_ to joke about that!

**TooTroublesome**: Great… Well, have Zabuza meet up with the Jounin group. You can meet up with us.

**DogTamer**: Got it. I'll make sure I get there as fast as I can.

**TooTroublesome**: Alright. See ya.

**DogTamer**: Later.

----------------

**DogTamer** has signed off.

----------------

---

"This is getting _really_ annoying." Tsunade complained. "Our group is probably getting attacked the _most_!"

"Tsunade-sama, our group is one of the largest, and has two Sannin in it." Shizune reasoned. "Our group is _bound_ to stand out, the most.

"You're right." Raido said. By the time Shizune and Tsunade turned their heads to him, he was already in the back of the group, his back facing them.

"Raido…" Genma turned his head enough to be able to see Raido.

"So, you're going, too, huh?" Shizune asked, knowingly.

"Yep." Raido said. His voice sounded almost casual. It was obvious that he had gotten used to people leaving, and therefore decided to leave, as well.

"Well… Good luck." Genma said. He knew there wasn't a point in trying to talk him out of leaving.

"You, too, Genma." Raido said. "Good luck out there. Try to make it to the end, alright?"

"I'll try." Genma replied.

"I believe in you, Raido." Hayate said. "You'll succeed."

"I believe in you, as well, Hayate." Raido said.

Hayate nodded, and the group moved onward.

-----------------------

A day later…

"Alright, I'm here." Kiba said, getting somewhere into the middle of Shikamaru's group.

"Good." Shikamaru nodded.

"So, Kiba…" Sakura said. "How did Akatsuki get Naruto?"

So Kiba explained how the members of Akatsuki distracted him and Zabuza, and how their leader went after Naruto. He also mentioned that he and Zabuza noticed what they had planned, when it was already too late.

"We have to hurry." Neji said, after Kiba was finished telling the group what had happened.

"Right!" Lee said. "We cannot waste a moment!"

"I just hope we make it, in time." Chouji said, obviously worried.

"Keep your mind off of it." Shikamaru said. "Thinking about it more will only make you worry more. If you worry too much, you'll get too distracted. If that happens, the result of conflict could be devastating, depending on the situation."

Everyone understood, and tried to stop worrying as much.

_But Naruto is still in danger… _Shino thought. _And I wonder… Are the others doing well?_

-----------------------

"These guys… Do they ever give up?" Shikaku asked, aloud. He was talking about the Sound Shinobi. They were on their trail—again.

"They probably don't. Therefore, we'll have to defeat all of them." Shibi said, and was soon behind the group.

"Oh, not _you_, _too_, Shibi…" Tsume said.

"Hey, mom!" Hana called to Tsume. "We have to keep going on! We don't have time to sit around, waiting for Shibi to argue with us!"

"Still…" Tsume said.

"Arguing will get us nowhere." Hana said seriously. "Shibi is staying behind to help us."

"She's right, you know?" Shibi said to Tsume. "I _am_ staying behind to help you guys out."

Tsume sighed.

"Right." She said.

Shibi got his bugs ready, and the rest of the group left.

_The amount of people these groups have…_ Hiashi thought. _They all seem very powerful. Can Hinata, if she fights a member of one of these groups, survive?_

Hiashi had a feeling that Hinata _would_ be one of the ones staying behind. And as he thought about that happening, although she was in different group, Kurenai was thinking just about the same thing:

_With Hinata's skill, could she even defeat a Sound Shinobi, or an Akatsuki assisstant? If not, and she made it to the end, would she be able to live through any fights that may occur when the people left make it to the Akatsuki base?_

-----------------------

"The Sound Shinobi are getting closer." Shino reported.

"Then I'll stay behind to fight one!" Hinata said. She brought herself to the back of the group.

"Hinata, you can't!" Kiba called to her. "You might not make it! I'm not saying this offensively, but with your skill, it could be dangerous!"

"I'll make it!" Hinata called back. "I want to help Naruto-kun, but… I have to fight, too!"

"Hinata, are you positive about this?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata said calmly. "I want to fight one of the Sound Shinobi. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to take on an Akatsuki assisstant, yet, so… if I'm going to help Naruto-kun out, I have to fight one of the Sound Shinobi."

"Alright." Shikamaru said, and sighed. "Come on, everyone. We can't waste anymore time. We've already wasted enough." Everyone else nodded.

"Try your best." Sakura said to Hinata. The group then took off.

-----------------------

A day later, in the Akatsuki base…

Naruto was struggling to get free, as he'd been doing since he'd gotten captured. He was also kicking and screaming, which was annoying most of the Akatsuki members.

"Oh, shut up!" Hidan shouted. "Geez… There's no way I would be able to pray, the way this kid is now."

"Shut up about your praying!" Kakuzu snapped at Hidan. "You're more annoying than this kid! If that's true, which it is, you've got to be the most annoying of all!"

"You're the one who's more annoying than this kid! All you ever talk about is money!"

"If I always spoke of money, don't you think I would be doing so, right now?!"

"No! You're arguing with me, so of course not!"

"I would have brought it up, even _though_ I'm arguing with you, if were all I ever talked about!"

"When we're out on a mission, it's all you think about and care about! My religion is far more important than your money. It's—"

"Enough, both of you!" Their leader said, quickly stopping Hidan from continuing. If he hadn't said anything, Hidan would have gone on and on, and Kakuzu would have only kept their arguing going.

"Hidan, can't you be quiet for at _least_ five minutes?!" Deidara asked, obviously annoyed.

"Of course I can! It's you who can't!" Hidan snapped.

"I'm the who _can_. But I'm not going to bother arguing with you anymore, because we have something to accomplish, _and_ because you'll probably keep going on and on, until I give up on arguing with you, un."

"Alright, that's enough. Really, guys!" Kisame said. "Hidan, just ignore everyone else, if you have to!"

"Maybe I will." Hidan said. Kakuzu and Deidara just sighed.

"Now, we just have to shut _this_ kid up." Kisame said.

Hidan glared at Naruto, and shoved him to the ground. He started kicking Naruto's side. Naruto kept trying to get back up, but Hidan kept knocking him back down.

-----

In Naruto's mind…

"Kyuubi, are you just gonna ignore this!?" Naruto asked, almost shouting.

"**You're telling me you can't do anything about it, on your own?**" Kyuubi asked, almost laughing.

"No! How am I _supposed_ to do anything about it!? I can't take on every Akatsuki member, at once!"

"**You **_**could**_** at **_**least **__**try**_**, but I suppose that, since it's you, there's no chance that would happen.**"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"**That you wouldn't even **_**bother**_** to try, against these guys.**"

"If I wouldn't be up against _every_ member, _then_ I would try!"

"**Well, if you hope to ever defeat them all, you would probably be best off training under me.**"

"H-how?"

"**I'll find a way.**"

-----------------------

---

"It's getting really late." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. We should pick up the pace." Kiba said.

"Do you think Akatsuki has started the extraction, yet?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered. "I guess it depends on if they got back to their base, yet. If they did, I don't doubt it, but there is also a possibility that they haven't."

Nobody knew what to say. All they could do was hope that Naruto would be alright.

_But still… _Kiba thought. _I can't help but worry about him. I can't stop thinking about the others, either. Are they doing alright?_

-----------------------

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight these two." Sakon said to Ukon.

The Sound Five had already caught up to Shikaku's group. Unlucky for Sakon and Ukon, Tsume and Hana were willing to stay behind to fight the two of them, and did. Shikaku and Hiashi had already left.

"Looks that way, huh?" Ukon said. "Well, let's tear 'em apart."

"If you can." Tsume said. Both her and Hana were ready to attack. Their dogs were, as well.

-----------------------

Three days later…

The Akatsuki leader realized that Naruto was still alive, and yet, the group had already gone through the extraction process.

"Great." The group's leader mumbled. "It failed."

"How did it fail?" Kisame asked, completely dumbfounded.

"He's still alive." The group's leader said. "We may have to try to do the extraction, again."

"But it's gonna take another three days, won't it?" Hidan complained.

"Yes, but it would be worth it."

"It's too late, now." A voice said from behind the group. "There's nothing to do about it, now."

The group turned to the owner of the voice, and fell silent, most in disbelief. The others, who believed what they saw, namely Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi, looked the owner of the voice dead in the eye. They glared, but said nothing, letting him continue.

"I'm sure you also know that it's pointless. Especially since I'm right here. The extraction is meant to take the Bijuu out of the Jinchuuriki, but how are you supposed to do that, if the Bijuu is right in front of you, rather than inside the Jinchuuriki's body?" Kyuubi said, almost laughing at the Akatsuki members. He looked like a twin brother of Naruto: Same black and orange outfit, same Leaf forehead protecter and black headband, and even the same long shoes Naruto wore. The only difference was that Kyuubi's eyes were red.

Kyuubi walked over to the unconciouss Naruto, and lifted him up on his shoulders. The Akatsuki members did nothing about it. They knew if they tried to face Kyuubi, they would all surely die.

Right now, anyway. Without wasting a moment, Kyuubi left the group, and took Naruto with him.

Sasuke stayed quiet, but he did indeed see what had just happened. He was tied up in a corner on the floor, knowing it would be useless to try to get free.

Just seeing Kyuubi gave Sasuke a bad feeling. Was it the look in his eyes? His tone of voice? Sasuke really didn't know, but he just got a _really_ bad feeling of what might happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Shibi is Shino's father.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter: Naruto's Disspearance

Next Chapter Teaser:

"As I said before, if you want to take on Akatsuki, you'll have to train under me." Kyuubi said.

"Um, but..." Naruto said, his voice slightly shaking.

"But what?"

"But you're a lot stronger than me. Couldn't you kill me, by mistake?"

Kyuubi smirked.

"Don't worry about it. By the time I'm done training you, or even half way through our training, you'll be able to take down an entire village by yourself." Kyuubi laughed a little, making Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, I wrote that much...? O.o I think this might be my longest chapter in all of my fanfictions, yet... A little sad, but true.

Obito: Yeah, it's gotta be! Buuuut... I've definetely seen longer... A lot longer...

Me: Oh, shut up, Obito! ...Wait, Obito!? Oh my gosh, Obito! -Glomps-

Obito: Eyahhhh...! I knew that was gonna happen! Ah, well... Read and Review!


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Read the first paragraph in my profile. It tells why I am not getting anywhere on my fanfictions. Any of them. Sorry about not updating, recently!


End file.
